


Increíble

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Series: Silnük headcanon [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Stanford Era, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: «Mantuvo la mirada conectada a la de Dean. No le importaba que viera. Que debería sentir remordimiento, también. Sentir remordimiento era normal. Solo que él sólo podía sentir remordimiento por no sentir remordimiento alguno».





	Increíble

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble para un reto de fin de semana en WI (consistía en una imagen y un fic de entre 500 y 1000 palabras). Se supone que esto debería haber salido más porn, pero...  
> #RespuestaWIPC
> 
> Disclaimer y avisos: no me pertenecen ni personajes, ni universo de SPN. Está sin betear.

  
  
  
  
Era increíble.

Después de cuatro meses, Sam respiraba de nuevo. Pólvora, cuero, sudor. Muerte. Y  _ vida _ . Cosas que pensaba que no volvería a saborear nunca. La respiración se iba acompasando, pero el pulso tenía su propio ritmo tribal, precipitando la sangre por su sistema y estrellando la adrenalina contra cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. 

Eufórico.

_ Increíble _ .

Después de lo que acababan de hacer.

Sam siempre había sabido que no era normal.

La piel de Dean le quemaba bajo él y todo lo que quería hacer era arder.  _ ¿Qué haces aquí? _ Lanzarse a la hoguera.  _ Creí que nunca más… _ Sentir el fuego dentro. No se había dado cuenta hasta hacía una hora y media, cuando había abierto la puerta y se había encontrado a Dean allí, plantado bajo el umbral, de lo que había echado de menos el calor. Cuatro meses de frío. De no sentir, de prohibirse pensar. Una mirada de Dean —una de las de verdad, de las de «Sam»— y ahí estaba. Quien quisiera que los hubiera unido de aquella forma, debía estar jugando con los hilos y riéndose de él en esos momentos.

Pasada la media noche, sin hablar. Sólo un «hey» y esa mirada.  _ Hablando _ . Un  _ clic  _ del pestillo (no fuera que Peter cambiase de opinión y volviera a dormir), oscuridad y ruidos de ropa, de besos, saliva y mordiscos. Ruidos de desesperación. Era todo lo que Sam quería saber. Que Dean estaba tan jodido como él. Todo lo que Sam  _ no _ necesitaba saber. Porque nada había cambiado. Él no encajaba y haberse tirado a su hermano sólo hacía que encajase menos aún. Follar con Dean era como tocar el cielo, limpiarse y ensuciarse al mismo tiempo, y estaba tan mal… en cada maldito sentido… Era increíble que él encontrara solaz en ello.

Su hermano se removió debajo de él.

—Oye, pesas como un mamut.

—Lo siento.

Se apartó. Lo que pudo. Definitivamente, las camas de la residencia de estudiantes estaban adecuadamente hechas para albergar sólo a una persona, así que, cuando quedaron de lado, estaban extremadamente cerca uno del otro. No era como si no hubieran dormido así antes, pero definitivamente nunca… _ así _ .

No había escapatoria. Era imposible huir o esconderse. Tenía una pared a su espalda y una barrera de fuego frente a él. Estaban desnudos y no se trataba sólo de la ropa. Dean le miraba, un brazo bajo la cabeza, despreocupación, una postura habitual en él. Pero Sam le conocía mejor. La luz de una farola en el exterior rompía le negrura que podría haber sido su cobijo, e incluso en la penumbra, Sam le veía. Preguntas, miedo y, siempre, remordimiento. Esa piedra en el camino.

Sam quería reírse. Seguramente habría sido una risa histérica, pero él nunca había sido un histérico, de modo que no salió nada. De  _ nada _ era de lo que había estado lleno los últimos meses. Mantuvo la mirada conectada a la de Dean. No le importaba que viera. Que debería sentir remordimiento, también. Sentir remordimiento era normal. Solo que él sólo podía sentir remordimiento por  _ no sentir _ remordimiento alguno. Dean lo tenía ahí, por si quería cogerlo. Tenía delante de sus narices lo que su hermano pequeño era.

Si Dean lo recogía…  _ Samnopodíapensareneso. _

Pero si no lo hacía, Sam seguiría con su vida. Sonreiría en las fiestas, escucharía en las clases, estudiaría para los exámenes semestrales. Imitaría a la vida por los días y dormiría con una escopeta cargada de sal bajo el colchón por las noches. Recordaría esta mirada de Dean y que estaban los dos jodidos.

— _ Sammy…  _ —Dean le leía.

Sam aguantó la mirada, sin piedad. Y porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Era absolutamente consciente de cada punto en que sus cuerpos se tocaban, del ritmo de la respiración de Dean, del latido en su pecho. La piel ardiente, el hogar que él conocía. Sus propios cuerpos traicionándose. Un gruñido, la humedad de un beso amputado.

Y el frío.

Dean se giró en redondo, sentándose en el borde de su cama, de espaldas a él. Sam quería encogerse, pero mantuvo su postura relajada. Había aprendido del mejor.

—Hay un caso en Watson Vile. Es un fantasma, me juego el gaznate… —Dean hablaba mientras se enfundaba los vaqueros, con una voz que Sam en ese momento odió.

—Son las tres de la madrugada, Dean.

—Puedo estar allí en menos de una hora.

—Puede esperar a mañana…

Dean se giró, vaqueros abrochados, camiseta puesta.

—No puede esperar a mañana, Sam. Puede que ya lo hayas olvidado —y miró a su alrededor, como señalando las comodidades en las que vivía ahora—, pero en la caza, cada minuto cuenta. La gente muere. La gente sigue muriendo —«mientras tú juegas a la vida normal, aquí».  _ Te leo, Dean _ —, y cuanto antes llegues y mates al malo, más vidas salvas.

Sam había cazado durante toda su vida. Quizá no activamente en los primeros años, pero incluso en ese tiempo, había estado ligado a la caza. Y Sam sabía cazar. Llegar en mitad de la madrugada no iba a suponer ningún adelanto en la práctica. Sin embargo, ni siquiera hizo el amago de argumentarlo con su hermano.

Dean estaba huyendo y Sam tenía que dejarle largarse. Como Dean había hecho con él cuatro meses atrás.

Así que se encogió bajo la colcha y permaneció en silencio, mientras Dean terminaba de vestirse y salía por la puerta con una última mirada que Sam no supo interpretar.  
  



End file.
